In diagnostic ultrasound, cart-based systems can be used to position an ultrasound system adjacent to a patient for performing an ultrasound procedure on the patient. A transducer probe assembly can be used to acquire diagnostic information regarding the patient and transmit the diagnostic information to the ultrasound system. The ultrasound system can analyze and/or display the diagnostic information.